gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
What a season 3 lesson should be like by: DocMD
Introduction to the Fanfic I've been a little critical about how Glee should look, after being through 9 years of professional singing lessons and I have been through regional & provincial jazz choir competitions so I fully relate to Glee. This fanfic is my opinion on how a typical lesson in Glee should be. I highly doubt it will happen, but it's my opinion. Please keep in mind, I'm posting based on my personal experiences, my training and using some of Glee's personalities we see every episode. And yes, I'll use some complex words, it's who I am. The Fanfic - In the Glee Club Practice Room 'The Setting' In the Glee Club practice room. On the white board, Mr. Schuester has "Breath Control & Note Support" written on the whiteboard behind the piano. 'The Lesson' Mr. Schuester - "Okay everyone, settle down, we've got a serious lesson we need to focus on, our breath control and note support." Santana - "The guys won't have note support, no bras." Mr. Schuester - "Santana, not that, it's how we breathe to control how loud our words are and how long we can hold the notes. The common mistake is everyone sings from their chests, but it has to come from the diaphram." Santana - "But it's singing from the chest that gives a deeper cleavage." Mr. Schuester - "That may be so, but it still leaves you rather flat in the end." ALL - "Hahaha." Mr. Schuster - "Ok, here's what you need to know. *Our diaphragms expand in the front, back and sides so our lungs can properly hold incoming air. *Our pelvic muscles naturally lift up to support the expanding diaphragm, *Our backs extend downwards, *And our hips gently roll forward and pull our gluteus maximus (butt) muscles together. " Rachel - "Mr. Schuester, I'm already singing really amazing, why change?" Mr. Schuester - "Rachel, this will take you over the top, like Barbra Streisand." Rachel - "No arguments there!" Quinn - "Down girl, we don't need your head exploding, it could get messy." Brittany - "Wait, I'm confused, how is this going to work?" Mr. Schuester - "Well, what we'll do is take it step by step. First, let's give our lungs the best space to work with, everyone stand up! Well, except Artie. Can we get a middle C on the piano please? *Note played* *First, take a really deep breath, feel your ribs expand, your belly stick out a little and try and hold the breath for a few seconds. *Second, let's all hit that middle C and hold it as long as we can and see how we do. Let the air out slowly and evenly, don't try to force it out." ALL - *Singing their notes* Puck sounds way out of tune, can't hear Mike and Rachel's forcing the sound. Mr. Schuester - "Not bad, but we need to work on it. In order to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we're going to have to work extra hard. We're going to go back to basics for a few days. Today, we start and everyone participates. Here's what we'll do, can I get a C4 E4 G4 B4 G4 E4 C4 on the keyboard please, 1/2 note per note." *Notes play.* Now, we're going to sing with the keyboard so we get in tune and we'll keep repeating the notes until it sounds right. ALL - *Following the above pattern.* La La La La La La La *Repeated 50 times.* Mr. Schuester - "Good, it took a while, but we managed to get it. We're going to use that as a warm up and we'll change key as needed for the song we're doing. To quote Faith Duck "Amatures practice until they get it right, experts practice until they can't get it wrong." Rachel - "Now I know how Barbra Streisand feels, my ribs hurt, but it was worth it." Mr. Schuester - "Yep, and it's something we need to work on. When we're singing and dancing, we lose our breath control so by doing these exercises we'll manage to keep control of our voice. One thing that really helps with breath control is stuff like swimming, diving and being in good shape. Let's work hard as a team and get our lungs in shape. Your assignment, find a duet partner and work on the C major arpeggio I mentioned earlier." *All leave after finding their duet partners.*